Forgive Me, Rangiku
by putraerae
Summary: Songfic lagu Evanescence-Forgive Me. Diambil dari chapter Deicide. RnR please


Minna-san~ xp Ini fict kedua Rae di fandom Bleach. Pairingnya...pairing staright di Bleach yang Rae suka: GinRan. Kenapa Rae suka GinRan? Karena kisahnya...lumayan miris *ambil tissue*

Oh,ya, ini songfic pertama Rae, dan ceritanya lumayan mirip (sangat malah) dengan chapter Deicide. Gomen~ Emang agak kurang kreatif nih ah, si Rae. Jadi, sekarang, flame diterima u,u Sampai disini A/N gaje abal nan bacot ini. Ja ne~

_Disclaimer: Bleach punya Tite Kubo-sama *sembah sujud*_

_Warning: Canon, GinRan, diambil dari chapter Deicide, Gaje, dll  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Can you forgive me again?<br>I don't know what I said  
>But I didn't mean to hurt you<em>

Aku tahu Rangiku merasa sakit hati setelah mendengar bahwa aku mengkhianatinya—dan juga seluruh shinigami. Namun, suatu hari nanti, aku pasti akan memberitahunya, bahwa aku tak bermaksud untuk menyakitinya.

_I heard the words come out  
>I felt that I would die<br>It hurt so much to hurt you_

Aku mengingat kembali apa yang kukatakan pada Rangiku sebelum kami berpisah. Sebelum aku pergi ke Hueco Mundo untuk 'melayani' Aizen. Mungkin ia merasa tersakiti dengan salam perpisahanku. Mungkin dia berpikir bahwa ini adalah saat terakhir kami akan bersama. Tidak! Aku berjanji kepada diriku, ini bukan saat terakhir kami bertemu. Aku pasti akan menemuinya lagi nanti, karena…aku belum mengungkapkan perasaanku.

_Then you look at me  
>You're not shouting anymore<br>You're silently broken_

Rangiku, aku tahu dari tatapanmu. Aku tahu dari diamnya dirimu. Bahwa kau hancur, karena diriku. Maafkan aku, Rangiku.

_I'd give anything now  
>to kill those words for you<em>

Aku akan mengorbankan apapun. Darah, jiwa, hati, bahkan nyawa. Demi membuatmu senang kembali. Demi mendapatkan dirimu yang dulu. Rangiku yang kutahu.

_Each time I say something I regret I cry "I don't want to lose you"  
>But somehow I know that you will never leave me, yeah<em>

Setiap aku berkata pada Aizen bahwa aku membencimu dan tidak mempunyai perasaan padamu, aku menangis dalam diam. Aku tak mau kehilangan dirimu. Aku menyesali apa yang kukatakan tentang dirimu. Tapi, aku tahu, bahwa kau tak akan pernah meninggalkanku. Tidak akan.

_'Cause you were made for me  
>Somehow I'll make you see<em>  
><em>How happy you make me<em>

Karena kau ada untukku, sejak pertama kali kita bertemu. Aku akan membuatmu melihat, betapa bahagianya diriku ketika bersamamu.

_I can't live this life  
>Without you by my side<br>I need you to survive_

Aku tak akan bisa hidup tanpamu. Aku hanya menatapmu dalam diam ketika kau bertarung dengan para arrancar. Aku hanya berharap kau bisa bertahan hidup. Aku tak tahan ketika aku melihat perutmu terkoyak. Aku harap kau bertahan hidup.

Sebenarnya aku bahagia ketika melihatmu datang menyerang kami. Ah, tapi kenapa orang aneh berkumis itu menghampiri kami. Mengganggu penglihatanku saja. Aku akhirnya 'meminta izin' kepada Aizen untuk berbicara dengannya, hanya berdua.

"Komandan Aizen, aku minta maaf karena teman lamaku yang datang mengganggu ini. Bolehkah aku berbicara dengannya hanya berdua?"

"Aku tidak keberatan. Kita masih punya waktu, jadi kau bisa berbicara berdua dengannya selama yang kau mau." Jawabnya. Huh, bodoh sekali. Kau tidak curiga? Dasar 'komandan' terkuat.

"Kami tak akan menghalangi jalanmu kan?"

"Tidak sama sekali."

Aku segera membawa Rangiku bershunpo ke atas sebuah gedung di dekat kami.

"Ugh, lepaskan aku!" Kata Rangiku.

"Yasudah, lepaskan saja!" Kataku sambil menjatuhkan Rangiku di atas atap gedung yang kumaksud. Rangiku terjatuh dari gendonganku.

"Kau hampir saja ambruk. Kenapa kau kesini?" Kataku. Sudah lama aku tidak berbicara dengannya seperti ini.

"Aku tidak merasakan reiatsu-mu, jadi aku membuka senkaimon dan pergi kesini."

"Aku tidak bertanya bagaimana kau kesini. Yang aku tanyakan adalah: 'Apa yang kau lakukan disini?'" Kami menatap satu sama lain. Aku mencoba membuat tatapan maaf di mataku, berharap Rangiku membacanya. Sepertinya dia tidak melihatnya—atau aku yang gagal membuatnya.

_So stay with me  
>You look in my eyes and I'm screaming inside that I'm sorry<em>

"Itu sudah jelas. Aku kesini karena **kau** ada di sini." Kata Rangiku.

"Akhirnya aku bisa bertanya langsung padamu. Mengapa kau bekerja untuk Aizen?" Tanya Rangiku.

DEGH! Kenapa dia langsung bertanya tentang hal ini? Haruskah aku memberitahu niatku sekarang? Bahwa aku bekerja untuk Aizen demi menyelamatkan orang yang kusayangi—menyelamatkan dirinya? Aku hanya terdiam.

"Kira percaya sekali padamu! Kenapa kau mengkhianatinya dengan hal bodoh seperti ini, Gin?" Rangiku bertanya padaku dengan nada marah.

Aku termenung. Aku tahu kalau dia hanya menggunakan nama Kira. Aku tahu bahwa yang dia maksud dengan Kira adalah **dirinya**. Aku tahu bahwa dia sangat percaya padaku.

"Apa kau berkata seperti itu **dengan serius**?" Aku memberi tekanan di kata serius. "Ketika kau berkata bahwa 'aku mengkhianatinya padahal dia mempercayaiku' kau tak benar-benar berbicara tentang Izuru bukan?"

Rangiku hanya terdiam. Aku yakin apa yang aku katakana adalah benar.

"Ahaha, mengapa kau kesini, Rangiku?" Tanyaku lagi. Rangiku berkeringat. Sepertinya ia ketakutan, entah pada apa. "Hey Rangiku!" Tambahku.

"Kau menghalangi jalan." Kataku sambil menodongnya dengan Shinsou. Sebenarnya, yang ingin kulakukan sekarang adalah…menyembunyikan reiatsu Rangiku dan memberi tahunya bahwa aku melakukan ini deminya.

"Maafkan aku, Rangiku." Bisikku. "Aku melakukan ini demi dirimu." Lalu ku lakukan Haku Fuku padanya.

Rangiku terbaring disana, sedangkan aku bershunpo kembali ke Aizen.

"Aku kembali, Komandan Aizen." Kataku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" Tanyanya.

"Membunuhnya." Jawabku berbohong.

Aizen mencoba merasakan reiatsu Rangiku.

"Reiatsunya…jelas sudah hilang." Katanya. Hah, dasar bodoh, aku hanya menyembunyikan reiatsunya.

"Kau mengejutkanku. Ku kira kau mempunyai perasaan kepadanya." Kata Aizen.

"Aku sudah memberitahumu dari awal, bahwa aku adalah ular. Aku dingin, tak mempunyai perasaan, dan…mencari mangsa." Kataku dengan senyum misterius.

Dan setelah dia lemah ketika mengamati anak-anak yang dikejarnya, aku menusuk dadanya. Aku telah mengetahui kelemahannya. Dan aku menusuk dadanya, demi Rangiku. Aku hanya berharap Rangiku masih hidup dan menyaksikan ini.

_And you forgive me again  
>You're my one true friend<br>And I never meant to hurt you_

Ya, aku membunuhnya demi Rangiku. Ku pertaruhkan nyawaku demi Rangiku. Sejak dulu, aku menginginkan melihat dada Aizen berlubang karena pedangku. Ini telah berakhir. Aku berhasil!

Aku merasa senang hingga kudengar ledakkan. Aizen ternyata masih hidup! Dan dia menyerangku. Aku terluka. Aku bertarung lagi dengannya. Hingga aku terbaring lemas. Tanganku putus. Mengapa hal ini tidak berakhir juga? Dan aku ingat janjiku pada Rangiku.

XXFLASHBACKXX

"GIN! Darimana saja kau?" Tanya Rangiku setengah berteriak. "Dan untuk apa pakaian shinigami itu? Darimana kau mendapatkannya?" Tanyanya penasaran.

"Aku telah mengubah pikiranku." Kataku. Rangiku hanya terdiam bingung melihatku.

"Aku akan menjadi shinigami dan mengubah dunia untukmu." Kataku. Rangiku hanya menatapku.

"Aku akan melakukannya. Jadi kau tak perlu menangis, Rangiku." Tambahku

XXXX

"GIN!" Suara yang kukenal berteriak ke arahku. Rangiku. Dia menghampiriku yang terbaring lemah diantara puing-puing.

Rangiku, ini tidak berhasil di akhir. Aku tidak berhasil merebut hal yang direbut darimu. Ya, aku sangat senang. Aku minta maaf. Aku harap kau mau memaafkanku, Rangiku. Rangiku hanya menangisi diriku yang terbaring tak berdaya.

"Gin, aku telah memaafkanmu. Aku tahu kau melakukannya demiku. Terima kasih…atas segalanya, Gin." Bisik Rangiku. Aku tersenyum lemah. Hal terakhir yang kulihat adalah dirinya, dan dunia menjadi gelap, seketika.

* * *

><p>Huaaa, abal ya? T.T Gomenna~ Lalu, lagu yang dipake disini: Evanescence - Forgive Me. Lumayan enak kok xp<p>

Terakhir, silahkan pencet tombol biru dibawah, lalu ketik kritik, saran, dll tentang cerita ini. Arigatou sudah baca fic ini x)


End file.
